Change
by Arawon
Summary: When Kim returns to AG, all her old friends realize that shes not the same person they knew.
1. Default Chapter

For many years the MMPR protected the world from evil villens.Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Triani and Kimberly were unstopable. But as the years went by, one by one everyone left the group to move on with their lives. Tommy and Jason own their own school for martical arts. Billy became a science teacher, and Triani also tought science. Zack became a famous hip-hop dancer, and he was in almost every rap video. Kimberly left for the Pan Globals, and won 1st place. It has been 4 years since the rangers last saw each other. 4 long years...  
  
During the 4 years everyone tried to stay intouch, but it didn't work. Tommy and Jason worked together, so it wasn't hard for them to stay intouch. But Billy and Traini have been to busy teaching, Zack has been busy making music videos, and Kim, no one has really herd from her. The last time they saw her she was at Billy and Traini's wedding, and she seemed to be doing good...but that was 3 years ago. No one has even an address now. Jason tried to get it, Kim was his best friend, but she wasn't living in Florida any more, so he couldn't find her. But things were going to change....Zordon had called all the MMPR back into action, but no one knew why. All of them got a statement saying they were needed back at the Command Center by June 31, no questions asked..... 'Karrte Studio'- "Tommy," Jason yelled. Tommy walked in the studio's office and said to Jason "What is it?' Jason just handed him the letter. "This is werid as hell! Why would we be asked to go back now? We left years ago."Tommy said. "I don't know...but I got a call from Zach, Triani and Billy, they got the same thing."Jason said, just like he knew what Tommy was gonna ask him. "What about Kim?" Tommy asked. Tommy had never really gotten over Kim. He was really depresed when they broke up. They haven't really talked since...I guess they really had nothing else to talk about. But Tommy still loved her as a friend, and he was always wondering what happened to her, but he just never had the time to find out. "I don't know...Zordon must know where she lives.."Jason said shaking his head. "I guess we'll see soon." Tommy said sadly. Jason went back to teaching the kids Karrte, while Tommy just sat there.He wondered about Kim, where she was, and how she was doing. She must of moved on with her life...'I don't wanna see her' Tommy thought to himself. But he had 2 weeks...2 weeks before they had to go to the airport and leave for Angel Grove...2 weeks...  
  
2 weeks later Jason and Tommy had just arived at teh AG airport. They didn't see any of their friends, so they would have to wait for them. Jason went and got 2 coffes, and some breakfast. When he came back he noticed Tommy wasn't eating. "Tommy you gonna eat that, I know it tastes like shit, but we didn't eat all day." Jason said as he watched his friend. "No, No...I'm good man." Tommy said,trying to lie to Jason.  
  
"Look is something wrong...I mean you've been acting weird lately..."Jason asked. ''I don't know Jason, I don't wanna see Kim, I just don't." "Why? You haven't seen her in 4 years...who knows how hot she looks now?" Jason said trying to get Tommy to laugh  
  
"Look I know what you two did after dimotox..."Tommy said trying to play along.  
  
"We didn't do anything...Kim snd I are just friends." Jason said. Jason remebered Dimotox, he remembered how him and Kim had fallen in love, but they couldn't tell each other.  
  
"Ok bro..whatever you say."Tommy said.  
  
They both just sat there waiting for someone to arrive, and finally a plain came in. Jason and Tommy looked trough the crowd trying to see if they could see anyone of their old friends. And just then they saw Billy,Triani, and Zack. "Hey!!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Jason and Tommy!'' Traini yelled. She grabed them and hugged them...  
  
''Billy!!...damn you guys look so different!"Jason said and Tommy agreed.  
  
"You guys,Triani said laughing..were forgeting Mr. Famous Hip-Hop dancer! They all laughed.  
  
"Who,Zack said, ME?...haha..you all know I'm J/P."  
  
"Sup bro...." Tommy and Jason said laughing.  
  
"Lets go grab some food...the plain food almost made me puke." Traini said  
  
At the AG Airport's Diner, the 5 of them sat down and ordered their food. Tommy of corse wasn't hungrey, but the rest of them all ate.  
  
"Well...has anyone herd from Kim?" Zack said.  
  
"No...not a word, Zordon said if she doesn't show by 2 we are to go to the Command Center." Jason said sadly.  
  
"Well...I hope shes ok..I feel bad about not keeping in touch, espically since she was so sad the last time I saw her." Traini said in an upset voice.  
  
"When was this?" Tommy asked with concerne.  
  
"Around the time me and Billy got married. She was extremely happy for us, but she told me she hated her life. I asked why, and she said I would't understand. So I didn't say anything else. Now I feel like a shity friend.  
  
"We all do" Zach added.  
  
They all sat their and talked about what had happened in the past 4 years, how everyone was dealing with life. But in the back of everyones mind, they were hoping to see a happy Kimberly walk up to them and smile and say how much she missed everyone. But it was 1:50, the time Kim's flight was suppose to get here(if she was on the plane).  
  
Everyone waited...people were coming out of the gate, but no Kim yet. 'Shes coming...she has to be' Jason thought. But she never came. "Well, its 2 we should go to the command Center, and find out what the hell to do." Zack said. "I can't believe this!" Jason yelled.  
  
Outside the Command Center-  
  
"Wow, it feels like ages..." Billy said  
  
"Yea I remember the first day I came here"Jason said.  
  
"Who doesn't?'' They all laughed.  
  
When they went inside, everything looked the same. Alfa ran up to them and hugged them all "Ai ai ai ai ai" he said. And they all laughed. Then Zordon's face appered, "RANGERS, I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH. LOOK AT YOU GUYS, ALL GROWN UP."Hello Zordon", we've missed you to," they all said. "Zordon, we waited for Kim to show, but she never did." Jason said sadly. ''YES RANGERS, IT IS TRUE. YOU SEE KIM HAS BECOME A DIFFERENT PERSON, A VERY DIFFERENT PERSON. SHE IS NOW LIVING IN FLORIDA AGAIN, BUT SHE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF DANGER. AND.....Zordon stoped talking. "And? Zack asked. ''WELL, SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP,THATS WHY SHE NEVER CAME,SHE NEEDS HELP, SOMEONE TO GUIDE HER TO THE RIGHT PATH AGAIN. "What happend to her" Traini asked almost crying. Jason looked was in a trance...'Right Path', Kim was always a good person, who would never hurt herself or others. But he could tell that Zordon was upset. This was serious. He looked at Tommy who seemed to be frozen in time. "I CANNOT TELL YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO HELP HER!" Zordon said. "NOW RANGERS GO AND REST NOW, COME BACK TOMORROW AND I WILL TRANSPORT YOU ALL TO FLORIDA. "But, why did you ask us to come here?"Tommy asked. ''IM SORRY...YOU ALL HAVE TO BE HERE TO KNOW THIS. IT IS A QUEST...ONE WHICH YOU HAVE TO FOR-FILL." Zordon said... They all went to the AG Hotel because they had no where else to stay. Everyone had their mind on Kim.She was the everyones friend...she never was mean...and most of all she didn't put herself first. They all wondered what happened.  
  
"I'm worried." Trani said. And everyone looked at her because she was the only person to admit it.  
  
"We all are, but you herd what Zordon said, We have to wait." Jason said.  
  
"Well what about this mission? How are we gonna convince her to come home, if we don't even know whats going on." Zack said.  
  
"You guys, we know nothing, its always been like this. If Zordon can get the all the numbers right, then we will be in Florida in 18 hours, but until then...lets get some sleep." Billy said. "He's right" Tommy said.  
  
"Goodnite guys." Billy and Traini said.  
  
"Yea...see ya bros..Im tired as hell." Zack said, and walked away into his room.  
  
"Goodnite...Jason said..."Tommy, are you ok?  
  
"Yea...just worried..you?  
  
"Same...I miss her."  
  
"Me two, bro." Tommy said sadly.  
  
"Well..good nite bro. OHH and try to get some rest." Jason said as he walked away.  
  
Tommy was having a dream, no a nightmare. He saw Kim, she was screaming his name but he couldn't find her. 'Where are you'? he thought. Then all of the sudden he saw a mountain, full of Evil People. He looked down and noticed he was walking on dead people. At the top of the mountain he saw Kimberly, dead...he walked up to her crying..suddenly her eyes opened 'YOU NEVER HELP ME NOW IM DEAD'. Tommy woke up sweating. 'This is a sign'..he thought...'maybe shes dying'. 


	2. Meeting Kim

Thanks for the reviews :). And...I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check on this old computer. Also, sorry about Divatox...haven't watched the show or the movie in a while. But anyway...thanks for the reviews...and Happy New Year!  
  
I don't own anything, except a few of my own chars.  
  
The next day, everyone woke up, and went to the Command Center. Everyone was worried, and it didn't really seem like anyone got any sleep. But if anyone was worried, it was Tommy. He wanted to talk to someone about his dream...but he didn't want to worry his friends. He thought it would be best to keep it to himself...  
  
-Command Center- "HELLO RANGERS." Zordon said. "Hi...everyone said at once. Zordon could tell they were upset. Kimberly had touched everyone's heart with her kindness. She was a great person, always putting her friends and family before her. "RANGERS...BEFORE YOU GO, THERE ARE SOMETHINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW. IT WILL BE HARD TRYING TO GET KIM TO COME BACK. IF SHE DOES NOT WANT TO COME BACK, I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU TRIED YOUR BEST.  
  
"She is coming back Zordon!" Trini said full of emotion.  
  
"We're not giving up on her, she is coming back." Jason said.  
  
'I hope she does', Tommy thought to himself.  
  
"Well, NOW, DON'T BE UPSET. SHE WILL DO THE RIGHT THING. WE MUST NEED TO WORRY ABOUT yourselves. I'M GIVING YOU ALL THESE WATCHES. DO YOU REMEMBER THEM?  
  
On their hand were the watches they wore when they had been The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It had been such a long time.Zordon could see that everyone's face lit up as soon as they saw the watches.  
  
"Wow!" they all said.  
  
"Its been such a long time..." Zack said still looking at the watch.  
  
"YES IT HAS RANGERS, A VERY LONG TIME. IF ANY OF YOU ARE IN DANGER, CONTACT ME AND I WILL GET YOU OUT OF WHERE EVER YOU ARE. NOW ALFA, TRANSPORT THEM TO KIMBERLY HART'S HOME IN FLORIDA. GOOD LUCK RANGERS!'' Zordon said.  
  
"Thanks Zordon, we will try our best to bring her home!" Tommy said full of hope.  
  
-Florida-All of the sudden, the rangers were in Florida, at an apartment building. It looked more like a run-down building, but it still a special touch to it. They're was kids playing outside on a slip n' slide, but other than that there was no one outside. The place had an odd feel to it. Jason and Tommy looked at each other because they could always tell when something wasn't right. They walked up to apartment 4B and knocked on the door. Tommy was secretly hoping no one could answer, because he was nervous about seeing Kim. They knocked again and herd someone scream 'I'm coming!'. Everyone looked at each other with the same worried face. 'I'm coming, I'm coming' the voice said again. The door unlocked and standing right before them was Kim.  
  
Kim looked more beautiful than ever before. She had just matured since the last time they saw her. But in so many ways, she was different. Trini noticed she had her head turned in a strange angle.  
  
And when she looked at all of them, her eyes were full of betrayal. She looked at every one of them, even Tommy and Jason. Tommy quickly looked at something else, but Jason stared at her, wondering what had happened to his best friend.  
  
"Hi Kim!' Trini said wanting to give her friend a hug, but Kim didn't even say a word.  
  
'Great, why are they here?' Kim Thought to herself. 'They didn't talk to me for years, and now they're standing right in front of me. Real great friends I had. Not wanting to be mean, Kim quickly said "Um...hi guys...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, are we gonna have to stand out here, or are we gonna be able and come in"? Zack said trying to liten things up, but she didn't move  
  
'What if they see my face? The bruises...everything' she thought. 'They can't come in, they just can't. "Well,...lets see, we haven't spoken to each other in about 3 years, and one day you just show up here?" Kim said coldly.  
  
'She had changed,' Tommy thought. "Kim...I know we kinda lost touch for a while, and I'm sorry about that, but this is important...please let us in, we have to talk to you." He said quietly. Tommy looked her straight in the eyes, and so much feelings came back. He remember when they were going out, he remembered all the fun times, but he never remember seeing this kind of Kim. This was a different side of her. A darker one.  
  
Kim opened the door slowly, and let them in. Her apartment was small, but it had a nice quality to it. Everything was clean and neat...nothing out of place. Kim went was the last into the living room. All of them had sat down, eyes were on her now. Everyone could see the fresh bruise on her face, there was no hiding it.  
  
"So...why are all of you here?" she said trying to direct their attention from her face.  
  
"Kim, what happened to your face? Are you ok?" Jason asked in a concerned voice. They were all worried about her. Something happened to her, she was changed, and it made them all sick. The once cheery Kim was gone, now all that was left was this mean person, which none of them recognized.  
  
"Why are you here?'' she said angrily.  
  
"Kim, what happened to you!'' Trini said crying.  
  
"I knew this would happen, you would all just come here trying to get me to change! I knew it! Zordon sent you, didn't he!?!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone just stared, not knowing what to say or think.  
  
"Kim, claim down...we just wanted to say a few words. We didn't mean to get you upset." Billy said trying to get her to claim down.  
  
"Well, I'm not sorry for yelling, but lets just ignore the fact that theres a bruise on my face. Tell me why all of you're here." She said while lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Since when did you smoke?" Tommy said looking at her with a black stare.  
  
"Since when did you care?" She shot back.  
  
"Ok...lets stop fighting, Kim how about we'll tell you why we're here, and you tell us what the hell you've been doing letting someone beat you. Sound fair?" Zack asked.  
  
"No one has been beating me, I fell into something." She yelled back.  
  
"Well, does it sound fair? Tell us what you've been up to, but first we'll tell you what were doing here. Ok?" Jason said trying to get her to relax. All he wanted was Kim to open up to them, but she wasn't. She was sitting there, staring at everyone.  
  
"Well, tell me...I wanna know why my best friends in the world didn't want to talk to me for the past three years, but all of the sudden they wanna talk now!" Kim said coldly.  
  
"Kim we've all been busy, its not like we purposely didn't talk to you. I haven't talk to Jason, Tommy, or Zack in the past three years. I've been to busy with work. We all have!" Trini yelled back.  
  
She was right and kim knew this. 'Maybe I should just let them in on m life. But if I do that, everything will fall apart.' Kim thought to herself.  
  
"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" Kim asked.  
  
Trini began telling the story. "We all got letters in the mail, Kim did you get one?"  
  
"Yes."She said quilty.  
  
"Than why didn't you go to AG? Zordon wanted us all there..."Tommy was still talking when all of the sudden Kim interrupted him."You know what, I don't have a job or any money. I don't have a car. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! I can't just leave here, and honestly, I wanted to go back...but I couldn't."  
  
This is when Kim began to open up. She sat there with tears in her eyes, but no now knew why. Jason got up and went over to where she was sitting. He put his arms around her and let her cry on in his arms. Than everyone got up and put there arms around her. She didn't protest, she only cried. After about 15 minutes of crying, Kim stopped. Everyone one went back to where they were sitting on the couch. Kim got up and made them coffee, and sat back down.  
  
"Kim...I just want you to know whatever your going through, we'll be here for you." Trini said, and everyone agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry I was being a bitch to you guys. I've just been having a hard time. I mean...everything's just been really hard. I'm not my old self anymore, I've changed. But enough about me...tell me why Zordon sent you." Kim said quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well...Trini began...I'm more worried about you."  
  
"Hey! We had a deal...tell me why Zordon sent you, and I'll tell you what I've been up to." Kim said.  
  
"Zordon sent us so we could bring you back. He said something terrible was going on. That there was some evil job. And he couldn't tell us the story untill all the old MMPR were back. Thats why we came, we needed you to find out the truth." Billy said.  
  
"So he wants me to come back? What does he want us to fight? I can't fight." Kim said looking at all of them.  
  
"We don't know yet. And we won't unless you come back." Tommy said looking at her. This was of the first times he really talked to her.  
  
''Tommy, Kim said smiling, always the leader aren't you?''  
  
"I gotta do what I gotta do. He said with a little smile.  
  
"Well, Kim, Jason said, "Tell us what happened to you. And we want the truth."  
  
Kimberly stopped smiling, and it seemed if though her attention was focused on something else. "Kim! Kim'' Jason yelled. "Tell us what been happening to you. We've been worried."  
  
"I think I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back. Heres the remote for the TV." Kim said with tears in her eyes. Trini went to go after her, but Jason quickly put his arm around her. "Let her go..." He said. Jason knew Kim to well. He was her best friend, and at one time her boyfriend. But when Jason was called back to the Peace Conference, the cupple both decided to break up. They knew a long term relationship wouldn't work out....  
  
Everyone could hear Kim crying inside the bathroom, so Jason turned the TV up louder, and went into the bathroom.  
  
_________________________________________________________________-  
  
Kim POV--  
  
'Great,' Kim thought to herself while she was crying. 'What happened to me, I used to be this good girl, with a good life. Now I'm nothing...nothing at all. I can't tell them what is really happening to me!' Just then Jason came into the bathroom. "Hey." he said. 'Jason...how can I ever tell him the truth? He's gonna hate me the rest of his life. "Hi." I said quickly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jason wiped the tears from her eyes and then hugged her. "Kim....You don't have to tell us anything..."He said.  
  
"Jason, I have to...I've been though so much, and I've turned out to be such a bad person. Kim said crying. "Your gonna hate me when I tell you what I have to say.  
  
"No..No..I could never hate you. I love you so much, more than anybody. I'm your best friend."Jason said. "Now stop crying and tell us what you need to say. We won't hate you, were all gonna help you." Jason said kindly.  
  
" You know what? I don't want your help!" Kim fired back at him. He just stared at her, wondering why she said that.  
  
" I'm sorry Jason, I don't know whats gotten into me..." she said while drying her tears. "I'm just gonna go out there, and tell everyone. Lets go.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews :)  
  
I don't own anything except my own chars.  
  
All of the Rangers were silent as they sat in Kim's living room, waiting for her and Jason to come out of the bathroom. When they walked into the living room, all eyes were on Kim. Everyone could tell she had been crying. Kim sat down in a chair and looked at the floor.  
  
"You okay Kim?" Zack asked?  
  
"Yeah...just a lil' nervous..." She said.  
  
All of them just sat there, and stared at her until Jason spoke up, "You wanna talk now?"  
  
"Yes,...I just want you all to know, what I'm gonna say...um..well promise me you guys won't get to angry with me..okay?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim, no matter what happens, we'll be here for you, we promise." Trini said while she looked at Kim.  
  
They all looked at her and promised her that they would be here for her. And than Kim began to tell her story. "I don't even know where to begin...but I guess it would have to be, when I left AG. When I left I was so upset, but I was so excited. I knew leaving you guys would be hard, and it was. When I got to Florida, I met my new coach, Coach O'Raily, one of the best coaches in America. He introduced me to my room mates, Liza and Emily. They became my best friends, we did everything together, we had so much fun. But I knew Liza and Emil were hiding something from me, I could just tell. They weren't like me, they loved training, and I hated it. We never had a brake, it was just train, train, and train. Everyone else I knew trained even on weekends when we had a few hours off. I thought they were all crazy, but I was wrong, I guess..." Kim stopped talking for a few seconds, and then started speaking again, " Anyway, I got real bored, really bored. And I missed you guys so much, but you guys were moving on with your lives, leaving the Rangers to go to collage and things like that. And I was stuck here. Its not like I didn't like gymnastics, it just got boring to me. But right out of the blue, the coach gave us 3 weeks off. I was so excited, I was gonna come home and see everyone, but Liza and Emily asked me if I wanted to go to South Beach for some fun. They told me that they had everything planned, and I couldn't turn them down. So I went, and we were having fun and everything until we went to a night club. The club was a really bad, run down place. Most of the people in there were doing drugs, even Liza and Emily. They were taking steroids, and they asked if I wanted any. I said no, but they told me if I took them, they make me in better shape. I still said no, and left."  
  
"Thank you Kim." Billy said.  
  
Kim looked at him, and then went on, "I never told anyone what Liza and Emily did, because I found out most of the team took steroids. They wern't mad at me or anything, I was still their friend. But when we got back from the 3 week trip, everything went back to being boring. Life was pretty much the same for a few months, until some new gymnastics moved in across the hall. They were all guy gymnastics, really hot guys..."  
  
Tommy looked at Kim when she said that, and than he looked down.  
  
Kim than started speaking, "Me, Liza and Emily all started chillen with these guys, they really liked us. And this one guy, Ryan, kept trying to ask me out, but I told him I had a boyfriend. He understood, and we remanned friends. At that time, I was still going out with Tommy, but Tommy, you and I both know that we weren't really talking anymore..."  
  
"Thats not true." He introruped her.  
  
Kim stared at him for a second, and than said, "Tommy, we hadn't talked in 2 months, you were thousands of mile away from me, I wasn't even sure if we were even going out anymore. But let me Finnish, okay?"  
  
"Yeah...sorry..." he said quietly.  
  
"Okay, Kim went on, "Well...I was getting really depressed. I wanted to pick up the phone and just call you guys, but I was just to busy. And to make matters worse, the coach told me I was getting outta shape. He told me to work out more, 9 hours a day. I was so confused. Thats when Ryan started coming into my life more. He knew that I hadn't talked to my boyfriend in months, he knew that I was loney, and depressed. But worse of all he knew I was outta shape. He invited me, Liza and Emily over for some party he was having. There was about five people there doing drugs, including Liza and Emily...but than..Ryan told me to come chill with him, so I did. He started talking to me..he said to me 'I know your depressed, and outta shape, so take these. Take steroids Kim! Everyone else does, it will make you in shape in no time.' I said no, but he kept telling me it would fix my problems, and I needed my problems gone. I needed to have fun, so I took them..."  
  
Jason looked at her with anger, they all did. "Drugs Kim!" Jason yelled.  
  
"You all don't understand!" Kim yelled yelled back as she lit a cigarette  
  
"Your right, we don't!" Tommy yelled, and went up to her, and took the cigarette and threw it away. "What are you doing?" Kim asked. Tommy didn't answer.  
  
" STOP! We said we were gonna listen to Kim, so let her finsh." Trini yelled at all of them.  
  
"Your right Trini, you guys we need to listen, Kim were sorry. "Things started to get bad. I kept using drugs, and before I knew it, I was addicted to them. Ryan, he knew that I was addicted to them...so..he asked me if I wanted to move in with him. I said yes. I thought he was a great guy, but I was wrong. He started to abuse me. If somethign wasn't right he'd take it out on me! Kim said with tears in her eyes. Just the thought of someone abusing Kim made all of them wanna kill Ryan. Tommy especially wanted to kill him. Trini went over to Kim, and hugged her, and Kim began to talk again, " After that, Ryan found out that I had never broken up with Tommy. He made me send a letter to you, he said if I didn't he'd kill me." Now Tommy understood. He felt horrible for hating Kim because she sent him that letter." Kim I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Tommy said as he went to hug Kim, but she just backed away. " I gotta finsh."she said. "Everything go worse and worse. I had bruises all over, and when I went to practices, people would stare at me. I started to not care about anything, and I stopped going to practices. And I was kicked off the team. And of corse I started doing more and more drugs. Ryan quit the team, and asked me if I wanted to move in with him. I had no money, so I thought if I lived with him for just a few months, everything would be okay. But it wasn't. He just abused me more and more. This one day, things got really bad...I called the cops, and had Ryan arrested. He was sentenced to 4 years in jail for abuse and selling drugs. I told Coach O'Raily everything that happened, and how Ryan got me into using drugs. I also told him about Liza and Emily, and everyone else who used drugs. They were all kicked off the team. The coach made a deal with me, he said if I stop using drugs, he would let me be back on the team. And I did...I went back and won the Pan Globels." Kim said with a smile on her face. "Thank you Kim." Jason said. Everyone went up and hugged her. They told her how happy they were for her. Once everyone sat back down, Kim started to tell the rest of her story, " After all that, I got my own apartment, and an old friend came and to visit. Jason." She said with a big smile. Jason smiled back. Jason and Kim stared at eachother for a minute, until Kim went on.  
  
"Jason, you saved my life." Kim said  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"You just did..I can't explain." She said. "When Jason came here to see me, Divatox happened. Not all of you were there, but I'm sure someone told you. It was great being there, I felt like a Ranger again." She said with a laugh. "Well...mister Jason over here asked me to go out with him." She said. Jason's face turned red, him and Kim only went out for a short time, but Jason and Kim seemed, even now, like they were in love with each other. Tommy got mad at the fact that they even went out, but, Kim didn't love him anymore. And it hurt Tommy to think that but it was the truth.  
  
"Well...Jason went back to the Peace Confrence, and I stayed here. I was thinking about moving, but right at the last second, Coach O'Raily wanted me back on the team. I told him I was retired, but he offered me a job of coach. I was gonna coach lil' kids. So I took the job, and about three months later, Ryan showed up at my door. I told him to leave. But he said he wanted to talk to me. He told me he had changed, he said he was sorry for abusing me, he also said he had been clean for six months. He told me he needed a place to live, because he had no money, and at fist I wanted to say no. But I couldn't...I knew if I let him go back to the streets, he would get back into drugs. I said he could live with me, only for a few months. I made Ryan get a job, I made him clean and cook. And he did it all, I thought he had changed..." Kim suddenly stopped talking.  
  
Kim looked at the floor, she knew what she had to tell them, but she couldn't say it. 'This is gonna be really hard, but I have to do it.' Kim thought. She sat there for a minute and didn't say anything. The room was silent.  
  
"Um..Kim..you okay." Jason asked.  
  
"Yes..."Kim said. She sounded like she was about to cry. She couldn't even look at Jason. Kim sat there, and than started talking again, " Well..things were going fine until..but than..um than..I..found out I was pregnant." Kim kept her stare at the floor.  
  
Everyone looked at her, she could feel the stares. Tommy looked down at the floor, than closed his eyes. He knew him and Kim were old news, but he always thought the first baby she was gonna have was gonna be with him. Jason looked at Kim, and he had a worried look on his face.  
  
Kim looked up and started to go on, "I knew that it wasn't Ryan's baby, and when I told him that, he flipped out. He called me just about every bad word in the book. And he also...he took something and hit me with it. And when I woke up, I was in a hospital. The nurse told me, that Ryan hit me in the back of the head with a gun, and I blacked out...she also told me he got away..."  
  
Once again the room was silent. Until Trini spoke up, "Well, what happened?"  
  
"I tried to move to France with my mother and my step-dad. She said she didn't want me to be with her. She said that I was a slut, and that if I moved in, it would embarrasses my step-father. So she gave me some money, and I moved to Northern Florida, and I lived there by myself for 6 months. Than, my older brother, Josh, moved in with me, and than Ryan showed up again. He used the same excuse...'that he changed'. And at the time, I wasn't working...I needed more money, cause Josh didn't make any at all. So I let Ryan move in with me, and I knew he couldn't touch me because Josh was there. Ryan went and got a job, and he helped support me." Kim said.  
  
Kim was silent for the next few minutes. ' This is gonna be hard.' She thought.'Ok I just gotta do this...just tell em'. Tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke, "Three months later, I had a beautiful baby boy. I named him Jasper Isaiah. He's 3 years old now."  
  
"Thats great Kim!" Trini said.  
  
"Im really happy for you, were is he?" Billy asked.  
  
"Well hes at day care. My friend is gonna drop him off soon." Kim answered.  
  
"Wow Kim, a baby. Did you ever find out who the father was." Tommy asked.  
  
Kim froze, she didn't want to answer...but she knew she had to. Kim fell silent, and looked at all of them. "Uh..um..yes I do."  
  
"Well...come on don't play games. Who is it?" Zack asked.  
  
'Kim just tell them!' She thought. "Well...the father is...um...well its you. Jason.  
  
Everyone froze...no one spoke... "WHAT?!?" Jason said. Kim couldn't talk...all she could do is watch Jason. He walked over to her and picked up her arms, which were also bruised. She winced when he grabbed the neck of her shirt.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?" He said is a voice none of them had herd.  
  
"I..I was scared. I was confused. I didn't wasn't to mess up your life. You had a job, everything was going great...I was gonna tell you!" She said.  
  
"This...you had a baby, MY baby, and you didn't say a word! Kim...how could you do this to me?" He walked over to the wall near the door. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled.  
  
"Jason...you had a good life, I didn't want you to have to come here and take care of me. I was able to do it by myself." Kim yelled back at him.  
  
Jason looked sick. His skin went pale, and he was breathing hard. "I can't believe this!" He yelled.  
  
"Jason look at me...LOOK AT ME! If I told you, you would of left your job and you would have had to find another one. Did you want that?" Kim asked.  
  
"I don't know what I want." He as he walked over to the door. Tommy went to stop him, but he didn't want anyone in his way. "Don't try to stop me! What if you were in my place, would you be happy right now? I'm not...I'm going for a walk." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
All of them stared at Kim, who looked like she was gonna pass out. Trini ran up to her and hugged her, and than everyone else did, too. Kim sat down and Trini went and made her tea. No one said much, but everyone was thinking things in there head. Tommy was thinking the most. 'Jason...a father? Jason's my best friend, how could he?' Tommy thought. Once again he acted like Kim was his, but he had to remind himself that she wasn't. Tommy had Kat.  
  
..~~~~~~..  
  
As Jason walked down the street, all he could think about is his son. 'I'm a father now, a father! Why didn't she tell me?' He walked and walked, but than he decided to go back. He knew that he would probably never be able to forgive Kim, but he also knew he wasn't gonna stay out of his sons life, he was gonna be there for him.  
..~~~~~~..  
  
Kim made everyone lunch, and she knew that Jasper would be home soon. Everyone was still silent...until Trini started asking some questions.  
  
"So Kim, why did you name him Jasper Isaiah?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to name him Jason. I never liked that name." Both Kim and Trini laughed." I guess because I liked the name Jasper, I thought it was close to Jason. But no one calls him Jasper..we all call him Isaiah." Kim said.  
  
"Ohh." Trini said.  
  
"What you don't like it?" Billy asked.  
  
"I love it Billy." Trini said.  
  
After answering a million other questions, the door bell rang. "Hang on." Kim said. Kim went to open the door, and it was her friend and Jasper. "Hey Isaiah, how was your day?" She said as she gave him a kiss. "Hey Kim, um..listen I gotta go, Tove is screaming in the car. "Wait, these are some of my friends from AG." Kim said.  
  
"Hey nice to meet you." Kim's friend said. "Look Kim, call me to night, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will." Kim said. "Bye, say bye Isaiah."  
  
"Bye-bye" He said.  
  
As Kim came upstairs she saw her friends' faces light up. "Wow, Kim he looks just like Jason." Zack said.  
  
"Mommy who are these people?" Jasper asked.  
  
"Some of my old friends from AG." Kim answered.  
  
"Wow Kim he's so cute." Trini said.  
  
"Go a head, say Hi Isaiah." Kim said.  
  
"Hello...can I watch T.V. now?" He said  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Kim said.  
  
"Wow Kim, your such a good mother." Zack said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kim sat down and everyone started to talk about Jasper. Thats when Kim herd someone coming up the stairs. Jason walked up to Kim. She stood up, and Jason grabbed her and hugged her for a while. He then asked if he could see Jasper. Kim went and got him and brought him up to Jason. Jason smiled like he never smiled before.  
  
"Jasper, this is your daddy." Kim said to Jasper.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
Jason said hi, but he couldn't say anything else. "Mommy, why isn't he talking?" Jasper said after a minute of silence. "Well, he's never seen you before. Jason do you want to watch TV with Jasper?" Kim asked.  
  
"Of corse I do." Jason said. Jason went over to the T.V. with Jasper. They watched some cartoons, and about 30 minutes later, Jasper was asleep in Jason's arms. "Um..Kim..." Jason said. "Jason always falls asleep in the afternoon. I'll put him to bed." Kim said as she took him and put him in his room. 


	4. Moving Out

Thanks for the reviews :)  
  
I Don't own anything, except my own chars.  
  
Once Jason put Jasper in his room, he walked back into the living room, where everyone else was sitting. Jason was still in shock. He couldn't believe he had a son. It scared him. When he walked into the living room, he sat down on a chair next to Tommy. Everyone was silent for a minute, but suddenly Tommy asked something they all wanted to say to Kim.  
  
"Kim...um..you never finshed your story." He said.  
  
Kim looked down before she looked at all of them. "I know," she said quietly. "You all want to know why I have a bruise on my face, right?"  
  
"Well...yeah." Zack said.  
  
"Kim, please don't tell me you still live with Ryan." Jason said with concern.  
  
Kim did not want to tell any of them the rest of the story, she already told them enough. But she knew she had to, so she did. "Yeah, I still live with him..." Kim said sadly.  
  
"Why?!?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Because I have to...after Jasper was born, things got really hard. Having a baby was expensive. I wasn't working, only Ryan was and then Josh moved out when Jasper was about 6 monthes old. I wasn't ready to be a parent, it was so hard. And then Ryan lost his job...so we had no money at all. We moved all the time. But one thing I noticed was that Ryan had been really helping me, he took care of me, and Jasper, even though he didn't have a job. I knew he had changed and I started to trust him. But as time went by, we couldn't afford anything. I started wondering why Ryan wasn't getting a job, but then I knew. He started doing drugs again...and I tried to get him to stop, but I couldn't. It got worse and worse...but i didn't just want to throw him on the streets. Thats when he started abusing me again...." Kim said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kim." Billy said.  
  
Kim looked up and started speaking again, " I knew I had to leave, but I had no money. I finally got a job, and so did Ryan. He worked at night and I worked during the day. during the day my friends took care of Jasper, so he wouldn't have to be home with Ryan. All Ryan did was drink and do drugs, and I was so stupid, I don't know why I didn't leave him. But I started saving up money, and I saved up about $3,000. This one night, I packed all mine, and Jasper's things, and left. Ryan tracked me down before I was able to leave, and he almost killed me. So...thats why I have bruises on my face. I couldn't leave...I have no money now, I lost my job.....I need help." Kim said while crying.  
  
"We'll help you Kim, don't worry." Trini said while she gav Kim a hug.  
  
There was a long silence between all of them, until Jason spoke up, "Kim, I have an extra room, you and Jasper can move in with me."  
  
Kim looked a him for a long time. " I can't Jason.."She said.  
  
"Well your not staying here..."Tommy said back to her.  
  
"He's right Kim, you know you can't. I have extra rooms, just move in with me, please. You won't have to pay for anything." Jason said.  
  
"I guess...it will be better for Jasper...he hates Ryan." Kim said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I can see why." Zack said.  
  
"Lets get moving...Kim pack your stuff." Trini said.  
  
"Ok.."Kim said smiling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later, Kim had most of Jasper's things packed. She put his things by the door, and than started to pack her things. But suddenly, Ryan walked through the door.  
  
"What the hell s going on?!?" Ryan yelled as he walked into the living room where Kim was. As soon as Jason and Tommy herd him, they ran into the living room. Ryan was standing right in frount of Kim.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Jason said as he ran over to him.  
  
"Well Kim, who are all these people, the ones from AG." He said laughing. "Are you leaving me, cause you know if you do I'll kill you!"  
  
Ryan took Kim and slapped her across the face, and threw her to the ground. Tommy lost his temper, and went after Ryan, but jason held him back. Tommy could't take anyone hurting Kim.  
  
"Kim are you ok?" Trini ran over to he and asked.  
  
"Yes...get Jasper, and go outside, okay?" She asked.  
  
"I will Kim." Trini said as she left to get Jasper.  
  
Billy and Zack ran into the living room. Both of them went to help Kim who was laying on the floor.  
  
"Get up now!" Ryan yelled.  
  
"I'm leaving Ryan..."Kim said barly able to speak.  
  
"Ohh yeah sure you are!" Ryan yelled while he picked Kim up and threw her down the stairs. When Kim landed, Tommy helped her up, while Jason ran and punched Ryan. Ryan fell to the ground and didn't get up. Trini came running down the stairs with Jasper in her hands.  
  
Tommy took Kim outside and hugged her, then Trini came out and put Jasper a crying Jasper in Kim's arms. Tommy ran back inside, and got Billy, Zack and Jason. Ryan stood up and watched them leave, but before Tommy left, he went back up the stairs and looked Ryan right in the eyes.  
  
"If you ever touch Kim again, I'll kill you!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"Im sure you will!" Ryan said back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Going Back To AG

Thanks for the reviews :)  
  
I don't own anything except my own chars.  
  
Once everyone was outside, Zack got a cab to drive them to the airport. All of the Rangers knew that once they got to the airport, Zordon would be able to transport them back to AG. They had to wait until Jasper fell asleep, because if they didn't, Jasper would know something was up if they were in Florida one minute, and AG the next. So they drove to the airport, and by the time they got there, Jasper was sound asleep.  
  
______________________  
  
Zordon transported everyone to the Command Center, but her told everyone to go home, and get some sleep. He said he would explain things the next morning. Trini, Billy, and Zack were staying with Tommy and Kat. Jason, Kim, and Jasper were gonna be at Jason's apartment. Everyone understood that they needed their time to be alone. They still had things to work out.  
  
_______________________  
  
Before Kimberly walked into Jason's apartment, she already knew what it was going to be like. A mess.  
  
"My apartment is right up here, its nice, you'll like it." Jason said with a smile on his face. Kim was right, it was a mess. Jason knew what she was thinking by the big smile she had on her face.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Nothing." Kim said. "Jason, um...were can I put Jasper?"  
  
"Oh, okay well I have three bedrooms, so he can go in the office room, its right near the bathroom. Here let me take him." Jason took Jasper and put him in the office room.  
  
"Wait, Jason, is there even a bed in there?" Kim said.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Kim followed Jason into the office room, and put Jasper's suitcase on the floor. After Jason put Jasper in the bed, he looked at Kim who was looking at him. Jason walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine. I just...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jasper. I just didn't want you to have to change you're life or anything." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kim, don't be sorry, I'm not mad. As long as I know now, and I can take care of you, I don't care. Now, how are you? Cause Ryan almost just killed you." Jason said.  
  
"Jason, trust me, I'm okay...I was going to come up here as soon as I could, but I needed more money. You don't know how thankful I am to have you in my life. And besides, I've almost been Killed before...I mean, thats part of being a Ranger." Kim said while she stared at Jason.  
  
Jason just stared him her, he couldn't say anything. "What?" Kim asked.  
  
"Nothing, Kim we need to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, Zordon tells us what this 'Evil Plan'is." He took Kim's hand, and led her to his bedroom.  
  
"Jason, I can't sleep yet. I'm not even tired, are you?" Kim asked.  
  
Jason looked at Kim and smiled, "No, I'm not tired either. Wanna watch TV?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said smiling back.  
  
________________________________  
  
Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Trini were all telling Kat what was up with Kim. Kat couldn't believe some of the things that they were saying about her, but she knew people did change. Kat noticed that Tommy wasn't really saying much, and that pissed her off. She knew that Tommy was still in love with Kim, but Kat would never let Tommy go back with Kim.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to bed, nite." Tommy said as he gave Kat a kiss on the forehead. 'Thats right Kim,'Kat thought, Tommy will never be yours again.'  
  
_________________________________  
  
Jason and Kim had the TV on, but all they did was talk. Jason told her what he had been up to, places he'd been, things like that. Kim didn't really talk much, she just listened to all the funny stories he told her. She was on the floor laughing a few times, but now they were both getting tired. Kim was laying in Jason's arms, and she was almost asleep until he asked her something. "Kim, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Jason." Kim yawned when she spoke.  
  
"I was wondering...nevermind." Jason said as he watched the TV.  
  
"Tell me, come on."  
  
"No, it was nothing." He said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jason was still talking to Kim for ten minutes before he realized she was asleep. He carried her into his room and put her on the bed. Then he grabbed some blankets to take to the living room, where he would be sleeping. But before he went to the living room, he stopped and went into Jaspers new room, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 


	6. A New Life

Thanks for the reviews :)  
  
I don't own anything, except my own chars.  
  
When Kim woke up the next morning, she was sore from the day before. Her back was bruised from being pushed down the stairs, and the bruise on her face hadn't gotten any smaller. Kim looked over at Jason's alarm clock and noticed that it was 8:00. 'Oh...I have to get up. I'm so sore.' Kim thought to herself as she rolled out bed. She walked into the living room and noticed that Jason was still asleep. Suddenly Jasper came running into the living room. "Mommy! Mommy!" Jasper yelled ay the top of his lungs as he jumped into her arms. "Jasper, sh your daddy's sleeping." Kim said trying to get Jasper to calm down.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Kim asked as she took Jason into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, is this daddy's house?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"When did we get here mommy?"  
  
"Late last night honey." Kim said. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Donuts mommy." Jasper whispered.  
  
"Jasper, I really don't think there's any donuts here. How about cereal?" Kim said while she looked around Jason's kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
"No mommy, I want donuts!" Jasper cried.  
  
"We can get breakfast." Jason said as he walked into the kitchen half asleep. " I haven't went to the food store in a while."  
  
"Okay daddy." Jasper said as he gave his dad a hug. "I'm going to go watch cartoons now, mommy."  
  
"All right honey." Kim said as she watched Jasper walk into the living room. The room was silent for a minute until Jason finally spoke up, "Sorry, I don't usually eat breakfast."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"So...did you sleep good last night?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah...did you?"  
  
"Yup." Jason said as he sat down on a chair and looked at Kim. She looked tired and nervous for some reason. " Kim whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, its just weird being back here, thats all." Kim said.  
  
"Well...you'll be okay, everything will be okay." Jason told her.  
  
"So were are we going to eat?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well...I was thinking IHOP, thats Okay right?" He said  
  
"Yeah, I just need to get dressed and then we'll go." She said.  
  
"You better hurry up, I'm starving." Jason told her.  
  
"I never take that long." Kim smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Jason smiled back at her and went into his room to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Jason, Kim and Jasper arrived at the IHOP, and ordered there food. Jason was suprised that Jasper was wasn't out of control like most of the little kids h had seen in restaurants.  
  
"Jason..." Kim said while he was still eating," We need to talk.  
  
"Okay." Jason said with a mouthful of frenchtoast.  
  
"Well...I was thinking, I don't want to be living off you. So I was thinking that I might just live with you for a while, and get a job. I can work nights, so I can be home with Jasper while your at work...."  
  
"No...you don't have to get a job Kim. I told you this before, you and Jasper can live with me until you figure out what your doing. I have enough money to take care of both of you." Jason told her.  
  
"But Jason, what about being a "ranger"? We don't even know what Zordon gonna tell us yet...."  
  
"Who's Zordon?" Jasper asked even though he was busy coloring in the picture IHOP gave him.  
  
"No one." Jason and Kim said at the same time, they both laughed. " He's no one important, keep coloring." Kim said  
  
"Kim, Jasper can meet his grandparents, they'd love to watch him once and a while." Jason said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, they won't mind." Jason told her.  
  
"Okay, sounds good." Kim said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After they left IHOP, Jason and Kim took Jasper to the park, and then they went food shopping. When they got home Jasper fell asleep on the couch, so Kim and Jason decided to go for a walk and catch up. Kim started to open up more, she told him all the things Jasper liked to do. Jason and Jasper were so much alike, Jasper loved everything his father did......  
  
"So who's going to watch Jasper tonight?" Kim asked Jason.  
  
"My sister can, I don't think I'm ready to tell my parents I have a son." Jason answered her.  
  
"Oh, that sounds good. And trust me, I don't think I can face your parents, either." Kim said as she started walking back to Jason apartment.  
  
"How did you tell your parents?" Jason asked. Kim stood there for a minute, then she answered, "I told them I was pregnant, my mom flipped out, so did my dad. They wanted to know who the father was, but I didn't tell them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want my parents to scream at you, and make you marry me, and all that other stuff. I thought I was able to take care of Jasper, and I did. But Jason...." Kim trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?'' He asked.  
  
Kim stared at him for a minute and smiled, then said, "I'm happy I have you with me, though. 


	7. Meeting old friends

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
I don't own anything except my own chars.  
  
Authors Note- I'm really didn't want to put a big battle in this story. I mostly want to focus on what happens to Kim and Jason.  
  
Two hours later, Kim and Jason were getting ready to meet Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Ashia at a local restaurant. They were all going to meet and have lunch before they went to the Command Center. Kim was excited that she was going to see all her old friends again, but she knew they would look at her different. But it didn't matter to her anymore.  
  
"Kim, you ready yet?" Jason yelled.  
  
"Almost." She yelled back at him.  
  
"You take forever..." Jason joked with her.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, lets go." Kim said as she grabed Jason's car keys. When Kim came out of the bathroom, Jason couldn't stop looking at her. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.  
  
"Look Jason, the bruise on my face is going away. Isn't Jason?" Kim asked.  
  
"Um..yeah. You look.......great!" Jason said with a smile on his face. Kim blushed alittle, and then walked over to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You be good for your aunt Isabella, okay?" Kim asked her son. Jason's sister Isabella was watching Jasper for the night. she was excited about being a new aunt.  
  
"I will mommy, love you, love you to daddy." Jasper said as he went to play with some of his toys.  
  
"You have our number, so if you need us, call us. And thanks for watching Jasper, bye. Kim said as she left with Jason.  
  
"Okay..bye have fun." Isabella said.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow...the place looks packed." Jason told Kim as he looked for a parking space. "Oh...everyone's already here."  
  
"Oh, cool."Kim said. 'I don't know if I'm ready to see everyone. 'Oh Kim, your so ridiculous. Just go!' Kim thought to herself. She didn't realize, but Jason was already out of the car.  
  
"Do you want me to open the door for you or something?" Jason asked smiling.  
  
"No...I can do it by myself."  
  
"Kim, do you even want to go here, cause if you don't, I can take you home."Jason asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be Jason?"  
  
"I don't know." Jason said while him and Kim walked into the restaurant. As soon as they walked in, Ashia came up running up to Kimberly.  
  
"KIM! I missed you sooo much. I can't believe it!" Ashia yelled as she gave Kim a hug.  
  
"I missed you to..."  
  
"Come here, Kim, everyone is here." Ashia said while Kim followed behind her. Kim felt like she was going to pass out, she hadn't been this nervous in her life. 'Why am I so nervous?! I grew up with these people!' Kim thought while Ashia brought her over to where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Hey guys." Kim said to of them. All of them stared at Kim for a minute, and then after a long silence, Rocky jumped up and gave Kim a hug. Jason sat down, and after Adam gave Kim a hug, she sat down too. Kim looked at everyone. Rocky still looked the same, and so did Ashia. Adam grew up. But Kim didn't want to look over at Kat. She could feel her staring at her.  
  
"Hi...all of you." Kim said nervously.  
  
"Hey!" Billy and Trini said at the same time.  
  
"Hi Kim." Kat and Tommy said.  
  
"You look great...Kim and you have a son. Thats awesome." Rocky said to her.  
  
"Thanks, yeah, Jasper...thats my son's name."  
  
Everybody ordered their food and talked for about an hour. Ashia talked the most, and so did Rocky. But Kim didn't speak much. She told some storys,but she didn't get into her life that much. She was sure that someone told Kat, Ashia, Rock and Adam what had happened to her. And she was sure the bruise on her face also told them.  
  
"Okay guys, we better get going." Trini said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Zordon hates when we late." Adam added. All of them drove to a park near the restaurant, and waited until Zordon transported them there.  
  
"WELCOME BACK RANGERS. ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" Zordon said. 


	8. Thank You

Thanks for the reviews :)  
  
I don't own anything except my own chars.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Kat asked.  
  
"Thats what I was about to ask, I mean no offense, but all of us came here and now your telling us that you don't even need us to be here." Zack said.  
  
"NO, THIS WAS NO JOKE, WE ALL THOUGHT ZEDD AND RITA WERE DEAD, BUT WE WERE WRONG. THEY HAD BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN THEY'D EVER BEEN BEFORE.THE NEW RANGERS TRIED TO FIGHT THEM, BUT THEY WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH. THATS WHY I NEEDED YOU ALL HERE, I NEEDED YOU TO HELP DESTROY RITA AND ZEDD. BUT JUST THIS MORNING, I FOUND OUT THAT THE NEW RANGER SUCCESSFULLY DESTROYED THEM. I AM SORRY ALL OF YOU HAD TO DROP EVERYTHING AND COME OUT HERE. BUT IT IS GREAT TO SEE ALL OF YOU AGAIN AND I AM SURE THAT YOU ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT SEEING each other.  
  
"Thanks Zordon, its great to see you again to." Trini said.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours later, Kim and Jason were back at the apartment. Trini asked them if they wanted to go out for a while, but both of them were to tired to go. When they got home Jasper was already asleep, so the house was pretty quiet. Jason and Kim were now watching TV, something they did everynight since Kim and Jasper moved in. Kim had been silent for a while but then she started talking more. "I don't think Kat likes me." She said.  
  
"I just think shes nervous that your back in AG. Shes afraid you might 'take Tommy back."Jason said smiling. Kim didn't smile back, "Everyone knows I don't like him anymore, were just friends."  
  
"I think everyone else sees that except her." Jason told Kim.  
  
"Yeah......" Kim trailed off trying to think of some others things to talk about. "We need to talk to your parents tomorrow." Jason sat there for a minute, not knowing what to say. He didn't know how he was going to tell his parents that he had a four year old son. Most of all he was worried about what they might think about Kim for not even telling him he had a son. "Jason, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how there going to take it though." Jason said honestly.  
  
"Well, we're just gonna have to Tell them, and see what happens." Kim said as she looked at the clock. "I have to get to bed....."  
  
"I think I am gonna go to sleep, too." Jason said.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kim couldn't fall asleep that night, she was just thinking about all what happened today. Seeing all her old friends was great, well she wasn't to happy to see Kat, she could tell Kat hated her. And tomorrow wasn't going to be the best day either. Kim knew Jason was nervous about telling his parents that he had a son, but she was more nervous then him. Jason's parents would wonder why Kim never told Jason that she was pregnant, Kim would have to explain everything to them. 'Looks like tomorrow going to be great," Kim thought to herself. Kim got up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, but when she walked into the kitchen, Jason was standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He said with a yawn.  
  
"Can't sleep, you?"  
  
"I can't sleep either." He answered.  
  
"Oh." Kim said as she started looking around the room for her purse. Jason knew she as looking for her cigarettes.  
  
"I threw them out." He said honestly.  
  
Kim stared at him for a minute, but Jason couldn't tell if she was angary or thankful. "Why?"  
  
"Well, your gonna smoke at five in the morning?" He asked. "You need to quit, its bad for you." After a very long silence, Jason finally asked, "Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
Kim just walked up to him and hugged him. Jason was taken back for a minute, he knew Kim would never just go up to him and hug him, Kim didn't really trust anyone after falling for Ryan.  
  
"Thankyou." She finally said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping me." She said to him. "Jason, If you did that a few days ago, I probably would of killed you. You don't know how much I appreciate you helping me."  
  
"Its no problem Kim." He said.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." Kim said as she walked away form him. "Jasper will be up soon."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The day went by really fast, Jason went to work, and Kim took Jasper out to park. Trini and Billy came over to say good-bye to Kim and Jasper, they were leaving early the next day. Trini told Kim that they'd be back in a few months. Trini asked Kim million times if she'd be okay, and if she needed someone to talk to, she always had a friend to call. Kim was lad to know that she had someone there for her, but she hated having everyone treat her like some fragile person. Kim knew tonight wasn't going to be any better. 


	9. Grandparents

Thanks for the reviews:)  
  
I don't own anything, except my own chars.  
  
The day went by fast, and any minute now Jason's parents would be at the apartment. Kim made a good dinner and put a movie on for Jasper. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Kim and Jason looked at eachother. She could tell that he had been nervous all day, but he was more nervous now then ever. "Jason you okay?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"Nervous, but I'm not worried." Kim said honestly.  
  
The door bell rang again so Jason went down to answer it, "Jason!" Mary said.  
  
"Hey Mom, dad." Jason said.  
  
"Okay we is Kim? I haven't seen her in years!" Mary asked her son. Jason's family was always like Kim's second family, they were close. Kim saw Mary running up the stairs just to give her a hug, with Randy, Jason's dad, right behind her. "Kim you look great! How have you been?" Mary asked.  
  
"I've been good, how about you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Everyone went upstairs and had dinner, and everything was going good. They talked about what had been going on with their lives, but an hour later Kim and Jason knew they had to tell them. Jason looked at Kim nervously, he clearly wasn't ready to do this. "Randy, Mary.....we have something important to tell you." Kim finally said.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Randy said.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kim began to talk, then she finally spoke up. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
After everything as said, Jason's parents just sat there in silence. Then Randy asked, " So let me get this straight, you never told Jason that he was a father?"  
  
"Yes, at the time, I thought it was the best thing to do. I mean, no offense, but I knew that if I told him, he would tell you guys, and you would want us to get married. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but Jason had a good job, and he was going to college......" Kim explained.  
  
"What you two aren't getting married!?" Mary said with surprise in her voice.  
  
"No, not at all." Kim answered.  
  
"Well I truly believe that you cannot raise a child right, if he does not have two parents that are together. both of you don't know how hard it is to raise a kid. Your both to young." Randy said to Jason and Kim, Jason's parents had always been hard on Jason.  
  
"Mom, Dad, me and Kim can raise this kid right. Jasper has everything he needs, he doesn't need us to be married. I am going to be in this child's life, I'm not gong to be one of those fathers who just leave." Jason finally said.  
  
"I just can't believe this, I honestly don't think Jason can be a good father. But I am not going to try and stop you from raising this kid Jason. If you two don't get married, I don't mind, but please promise me you'll be here for this child. Promise?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes." Kim and Jason said. "Now, wheres this grandson of mine?" Mary asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
That night, Jasper met his grandparents for the first time. He was happy that he finally had a real grandma and grandpa. Kim and Jason were also very happy because, Mary and Randy hadn't taken the news to hard.  
  
A week went by, and for the time in while, Kim was happy. She just got a job teaching toddlers gymnastics at a local gym. They just enrolled Jasper in preschool, too. Kim and Jason were going to go out tonight, with Kat, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack. They were all going out to celebrate Rocky's birthday.  
  
"Okay Jasper-Isiah come here." Kim said. "Promise me you'll be a good boy for your Aunt, and don't get in any trouble."  
  
"I won't mommy." Jasper said as he gave his mom a hug. "Have fun."  
  
"I will, bye honey." 


End file.
